Jennie (Alternate Ending One Shot)
by Mychand
Summary: This story does not follow the progression of my other stories. It's an alternate ending to the episode titled "Jennie". I never liked that Hawke left her on the ground while he and Dom went back up in Airwolf. I take this in a totally different direction that impacts the relationship of Caitlin and Hawke. This is how I wished it would have ended!


_This story does not follow the progression of my other stories. It's an alternate ending to the episode titled "Jennie". I never liked that Hawke left her on the ground while he and Dom went back up in Airwolf. It seemed too dangerous. It also didn't make sense how she could fall for that guy within a few minutes. _

After taking out the unmanned tanks, Dom landed Airwolf in the middle of the village of Santa Teresa. Hawke came running up to Airwolf, using it partially for cover as another armed helicopter flew over and continued to blast the village.

Dom and Caitlin got out of Airwolf and joined him. Caitlin immediately asked him about Gustavo, the man who had asked her out to dinner when their mission was all over.

She was shocked when Hawke told her that he was dead. She wasn't sure why it affected her so much. She had only met him briefly. Maybe it was because he had said she was beautiful or maybe it was just that she enjoyed the attention. "It isn't like String is paying any attention to me," she thought. He certainly wanted to fix me up with him because he made sure to introduce me as 'Miss' Caitlin."

Either way, Caitlin wasn't thrilled when Hawke asked her to go over to the village café and help out a friend of his named Jennie who was in there with a bunch of kids. Still, she didn't complain, she just went as instructed.

String lifted Airwolf out of the village just in time before the other helicopter made another pass at the village, blasting several holes in the walls of the buildings.

Caitlin had almost made it to the café when the last blast struck the wall behind her. She was thrown several feet. Immediately, she felt the searing pain in her left arm and knew she'd broken it. Her head throbbed and she tried desperately to get up. Suddenly she felt someone grab her under the arms and she looked to see another man pick her up by the feet. She wanted to speak out to them but her eyes became blurry and she felt herself about to pass out. Fighting hard to stay awake, she was helpless as they carried her into what looked to be an infirmary of some sort. She was placed on a cot and another man immediately began assessing her injuries. It was only then that she closed her eyes and passed out.

It didn't take Dom and String long to blow the other helicopter out of the sky with Airwolf. After making sure there was no more danger to the village, they landed back in the center near the café.

Caitlin, felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She was conscious when she heard Airwolf land nearby.

"My friends," she told her caregiver. "My friends will come for me. Dom? Hawke?"

She continued to call for them, knowing that surely they would immediately come and look for her. After what seemed like an eternity to her in the state of mind she was in, Caitlin passed out again.

Once String landed Airwolf, Jennie and the children came out to greet them. He asked her how she was doing since she'd been hurt and told her that he'd like for her to come and visit him at his cabin sometime. The children all came up to say goodbye to him.

It was almost time for them to leave and Dom looked around to find Caitlin. "String, where is Caitlin?" he asked.

String looked around at the crowd of people surrounding them. "Jennie," he asked. "Have you seen Caitlin?"

"Who's Caitlin?" Jennie asked.

Hawke suddenly felt sick. "She was supposed to go to the café and help you and the kids out," he replied. "She went towards the café as we were taking off."

"I'm sorry String," said Jennie. "I never saw her."

Trying not to panic Hawke started surveying the village. "Is there an infirmary?" he asked. "Could they have taken her there?"

A local man who was standing behind String overheard the conversation. He understood English but couldn't speak it. He grabbed String's arm and motioned for him to follow.

String and Dom quickly followed the man to the back of the next building. It was dark and dingy and lined with cots. There were many injured villagers lying on the cots, some near death. The man who had been taking care of Caitlin came up to them right away.

"You must be Hawke and Dom," he said. "You're friend has been asking for you."

He motioned them to the far right corner of the room where Caitlin lay unconscious. "She has a broken arm and a head injury," she continued. "But I'm not sure what else. Our equipment here is outdated but we do the best we can."

"We need to get her home," said String.

He gently picked her up from the cot, alarmed at how she felt as limp as a rag doll. He let her head rest on his chest as he carried her out to Airwolf.

As he put her in, Jennie came up to say goodbye. "I'm so sorry about your friend," she said. "I hope she's alright."

"Thanks," he replied. "I do too."

Hawke said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Dom, call Michael," he instructed his friend. "I think we should take her to the Firm's clinic."

"You got it," said Dom.

Dom did as instructed and Michael advised he would be waiting for them when they got there. Hawke was relieved that she would not only get immediate help but the best help available.

String was quiet the entire trip back. He couldn't keep his mind off of Caitlin.

"Don't blame yourself String," said Dom.

"It is my fault Dom," he said. "I shouldn't have asked her to go and help out. I just thought it would help take her mind off of Gustavo's death."

"You can't go back and change it now kid," he said. "She's going to be alright."

"I hope so," he replied quietly while turning and looking at her for moment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Caitlin woke up the next morning she felt a pounding in her head and her arm throbbed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dom and String both sleeping in chairs across the room. She recognized he place as the Firm's clinic.

She was relieved to be safe and home but something inside her was furious with Hawke. She didn't want to see him or talk to him yet, there he was. She closed her eyes and decided she wouldn't let them know she was awake. Soon, she drifted back off the sleep.

An hour later she heard String and Dom talking to the doctor about her condition. She kept her eyes closed and listened to what they had to say.

"Is she going to be alright?" String asked the doctor.

"She's going to be fine," he replied. "She suffered a clean break in her arm and her concussion is mild. There were no internal injuries. I'm sure she'll regain consciousness soon."

"See String," said Dom. "I told you she'd be okay."

"Why don't the two of you go and get something to eat and get out of here for awhile," said a voice that Caitlin recognized as Michael's. "I'll be here if she wakes up."

"Okay Michael," replied String. "But you call us if there is any change."

Caitlin waited unit they left and opened her eyes to find Michael standing there beside her.

"So, want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"You knew I was awake?" she asked. "Did they?"

Michael smiled at her. "No, I'm pretty sure they didn't," he replied. "So, what's going on?"

Caitlin explained how she felt to Michael. She was surprised at what a good listener he was. He made her feel better about how she was feeling and helped out by giving her some options.

"When do you plan to tell them?" asked Michael.

"Soon," she replied. "When the time is right I guess."

Michael leaned over and kissed her lightly on the fore head. "I doubt there will be a good time but good luck."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin was released to go home the next day. She had finally seen Hawke and Dom and tried hard to hide her feelings when she was around them. String noticed a difference in her. He wasn't sure what it was about her but he could feel it. She turned down an offer to stay at the cabin until she was well by telling him that she missed her own bed. When she came back to work the next week, she was cordial but she barely spoke to him.

At the end of her third day back, String was getting worried. "Dom," she said. "Something's going on with her. She's here. She does her job and is cordial about it but….."

"But her heart isn't here anymore," replied Dom before he could finish. "I've noticed. She's pretty distant."

"Why Dom?" he asked. "I know she was upset about Gustavo but she hardly knew him so she can't be still upset about that."

"She did like the attention he gave her," replied Dom. "Although I never understood why you wanted them together in the first place."

"What makes you think I wanted them together?" he asked.

"You made sure you introduced her as Miss Caitlin," he replied. "It was obvious. It's safer for you if she's with someone else."

"Leave it alone Dom," he said. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Dom couldn't contain his anger. "Listen here kid," he said. "You need to think long and hard about this one because I have a feeling that we're about to lose her for good."

String didn't respond. Instead he gave Dom a strained look and headed to his jeep. He drove for hours just thinking about what Dom had said and about Caitlin's lack of interest in even speaking to him lately. Finally, he found himself at her front door.

Caitlin was surprised to open her door and see him standing there. She was hesitant to let him in.

"Can I come in or do we have to talk out here?" he asked.

Finally, she stepped back and opened the door wide enough for him to come in. He was shocked at what he saw. Most of her things were packed in boxes and stacked up on one side of the living room.

"You're moving?" he asked.

Caitlin walked over and sat down on her couch. "Yeah," she said. "Don't worry, I plan to give Dom two week's notice. I've just been so busy I forgot."

Hawke sat in the chair across from her couch. Her words took him by surprise. "You're leaving?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

Caitlin took a deep breath before answering. She had wanted to be more prepared when she talked to String and Dom. She had also wanted to do it at the same time. Now she knew that she had no choice but to put it all out there and finally tell String what was on her mind.

"I'm going back to Texas in a few weeks," she said. "Michael is giving me a job with the Firm out there."

"So Michael knows you're leaving but you couldn't tell us?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really was going to tell you both tomorrow."

String stood up and walked toward the window. He couldn't bring himself to look at her in that moment. "Why Caitlin?" he asked. "What happened? Ever since we got back from Santa Teresa you've been different. Why?"

Caitlin stood up and walked up behind him. "Well, at first I was just angry," she replied. "I was angry that you left me and didn't come and find me right away. That hurt."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "That really hurt. I felt like I didn't matter. Then I got over myself and realized I was being ridiculous. I know you both care about me."

"So then, why leave?" he asked as he turned and looked at her.

Tears began to fall down Caitlin's cheeks. She tried to stop them but they continued to flow.

"I finally realized that it's what's best for both of us," she said. "Come on String, you know I love you. I've tried hard to hide it but I know it's obvious. I also know that you think of me like a sister. At first, I felt the same way about you. But, over time that changed. I couldn't help it and I can't just turn it off. If I ever want to find someone who truly loves me the same way, I have to leave. You know that."

Caitlin waited for him to respond before saying anymore. He stared at her and his lack of response made her nervous.

"So, you think you have everything figured out," he said angrily. "I can't believe you."

Hawke walked to the door and slammed it on his way out. Caitlin stood there speechless. The tears began to flow and she couldn't stop them. She fell back onto the couch and began sobbing uncontrollably.

String stayed outside her door for several minutes before coming back in. She sat up when she saw him. She was afraid to speak. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Come on," he said. "I can't do this here."

"What?" she asked. "Do what?"

"Damn it Cait, just come with me this one last time," he said. "After that you're free to go if you want."

Caitlin knew he was taking her to the cabin but she couldn't understand why. She had finally had the courage to tell him the truth and his only response was to storm out and then take her to the cabin. "At least it will all be over with soon," she thought. "No more pining away for someone I'll never have. How could I have been so stupid?"

When they landed on the dock, String came around and opened the door on her side of the helicopter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cabin.

"I'm coming," she yelled. "You don't have to pull my arm out of socket. Why in the world did we have to come here anyway?"

Hawke didn't answer her at first. He just continued walking until they got to the steps of the cabin.

"Stay right here," he said.

Caitlin sat down on the steps and waited. She felt drained. It had been a long day. Although it had been healing well, her arm began to ache. She just wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

String brought out what looked to be some sort of framed art covered with a tarp. He sat it up in front of her.

"I had this commissioned awhile ago," he said. "I keep it up in my loft. I look at it every night in hopes that one day I'd get the courage I needed."

Caitlin gave him a strange look. "Courage?" she asked. "For what?"

String removed the tarp from the painting. Caitlin was speechless at what she saw. It was portrait of her copied from a photograph she remembered Dom taking of her a few months earlier.

"It was my favorite picture of you," he said quietly. "You're beautiful all the time but there was just something about that day."

"I don't understand String," she said. "I love the painting but why didn't you ever tell me about it."

Hawke set the painting down on the porch and took both of her hands in his. "If I told you it would have meant admitting the truth about how I felt," he said. "This scares the hell out of me Cait. I don't want to lose what we have or have you die on me just because you're with me but at the same time, I can't let you just walk away. I thought keeping you at arm's length would work but you're right, I knew you'd eventually leave. I can't blame you."

Caitlin started at him. "How do you feel about me?" she asked almost afraid to breathe while waiting for his answer. "I need to know."

String moved closer to her. He let go of one of her hands and placed it gently on the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss. It wasn't the normal kiss that he usually shared with her. This time it was deep and passionate with more feeling than she had ever experienced.

When he was done, he looked her in the eyes and finally replied. "I love you Caitlin. I've loved you for a really long time."


End file.
